


Amanhã Há De Ser Outro Dia

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, IngáTowner, M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Depois de desfrutarem meses de um relacionamento amoroso feliz, Maurílio e Julinho agora sentem seu futuro juntos e suas existências ameaçados.





	Amanhã Há De Ser Outro Dia

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou muito de escrever angst, mas tava com esse na cabeça. Inspirado na maravilhosa fanfic “[Pra Não Dizer Que Não Falei das Flores](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/pra-nao-dizer-que-nao-falei-das-flores-14606990)” de [Belgrado](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/belgrado), em “Apesar de Você”, canção incrível do Chico Buarque que fiquei ouvindo no repeat depois que o resultado das eleições saiu e me serviu de consolo, e, infelizmente, na história real. SprinterKombi com uma pitadinha de IngaTowner. Espero que gostem e que tenham alguma esperança.

Durante alguns meses o Brasil e o mundo observaram a ascensão de um candidato a presidente que havia despontado como o salvador da pátria, que prometia ser a mudança de “tudo que está aí”. Isso seria maravilhoso, se não fosse o fato dele ter dito, no passado e no presente, coisas desprezíveis contra minorias, assim como de sua veneração ao período da ditadura militar e sua apologia à violência. Sem contar a sua duvidosa capacidade (ou falta de) de assumir algo tão importante quanto o governo de um país.

E, ainda assim, depois de uma campanha polêmica, depois de inúmeros avisos, quando muitos não acreditavam ser possível, ele acaba de ser eleito. Democraticamente.

Maurílio olha aflito para a tela da televisão da casa de Julinho. Muitas pessoas vestidas com a camisa da Seleção e portando a bandeira do Brasil estão festejando pelas ruas, como se fosse final de Copa do Mundo. No bairro, fogos de artifício estouram como se fosse réveillon. Mas ele não entende por que as pessoas estão comemorando. Ele não tem motivo nenhum para festejar; muito pelo contrário, ele se sente de luto.

Faz uns seis meses que ele e Julinho estão namorando, depois de muito tempo de pernas e braços se encostando sempre que estavam sentados perto um do outro, muitos sentimentos reprimidos e um beijo tímido iniciado pelo piloto da Kombi. Levou algum tempo para ele se acostumar com a ideia de estar apaixonado pelo colega de programa, por um homem, mas quando deu por si, eles já estavam demonstrando afeto publicamente, como andar de mãos dadas ou abraçados na rua, os apelidos do bigodudo que ganharam uma conotação carinhosa e selinhos e carícias na frente dos amigos e em eventos sociais.

Com o relacionamento, porém, vieram os olhares tortos, as risadinhas pelas costas, os comentários maldosos, tanto de desconhecidos quanto de conhecidos de quem jamais poderiam imaginar. Mas conforme recebiam apoio de suas famílias e de amigos, as pessoas que realmente importavam, aos poucos essas dificuldades foram superadas e o casal se sentia cada vez mais livre para se amar.

Tudo está indo muito bem entre eles, e Maurílio nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz. E agora, ao que parece, a felicidade deles pode estar com os dias contados.

O candidato vencedor, cercado de todo seu comitê, começa seu discurso, e Julinho rapidamente apanha o controle remoto e desliga a televisão, farto de tudo.

\- Que merda - ele suspira enquanto coloca a cabeça nas mãos.

Maurílio sente seu coração se apertar ao ver o namorado, sempre posando de durão, tão desolado quanto ele, se não mais. Ele coloca uma mão no ombro de Julinho numa tentativa de trazer conforto, e como resposta sente a mão do outro sobre a sua.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar - Maurílio diz. - Parece que essas pessoas não escutaram o que esse cara andou dizendo.

\- Escutaram, Palestrinha, mas não se importaram. Só com o umbigo deles.

\- Eu tô assustado, Julinho.

Julinho levanta a cabeça para olhar para ele, e seu olhar diz a Maurílio que ele sente o mesmo.

\- Eu sei.

Sem sua permissão, Maurílio começa a se imaginar andando na rua com o namorado como se ainda fossem amigos, tomando certa distância um do outro para que ninguém suspeitasse deles. Eles passam por um grupo de homens mal encarados, e quando ele pensa que estão seguros, são atacados pelas costas. A imagem é aterradora, um verdadeiro pesadelo, e faz o rapaz tirar a mão do ombro do namorado e se levantar rapidamente do sofá.

\- O que vai acontecer com a gente agora? - ele indaga, a voz carregada de medo. - E se baterem na gente na rua? Ou em mim, quando eu tiver sozinho? Ou talvez façam coisa pior? E se a gente não puder mais ficar junto ou...

Ele está prestes a dizer “casar?”, mas Julinho o interrompe ao se levantar também e o envolve em seus braços, e Maurílio imediatamente se sente mais calmo, assim como seguro, protegido dentro do abraço.

\- A gente resiste, meu mel. A gente vai ficar junto por muito tempo. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça contigo. Eu prometo.

O piloto da Sprinter pausa para beijar a testa do rapaz, o que o faz chorar tamanho o carinho que está sentindo. Ele então enxuga suas lágrimas com um dos polegares.

\- Além do mais, isso é mais um motivo pra malhar meus braços, pra bater nesses ciganos.

Maurílio ri enquanto aperta mais os braços em volta de Julinho, mas ele sabe que o namorado fala sério. Ele sabe que ele o protegerá, e só espera poder fazer o mesmo por ele.

\- Também não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, Julinho - ele promete, aninhando sua cabeça ao peito do outro. - Não sei como, mas não vou deixar.

Os dois ficam abraçados por sabe Deus quanto tempo, até que a porta se abre lentamente e a mãe de Julinho, trajando um vestido vermelho e trazendo no rosto uma expressão desoladora, entra por ela.

\- Ô, meus queridos - ela diz enquanto abraça os dois homens. - Lamento tanto por vocês.

\- Tudo bem, mãe - o filho responde. - A senhora nem precisava votar, mas foi lá fazer sua parte. Já valeu.

\- Muito obrigado pela força - Maurílio completa, e ele sorri quando ela beija sua bochecha e a de seu filho, reiterando todo seu apoio a eles.

Alguns minutos depois, Rogerinho e Renan aparecem na casa dos Fagundes, o primeiro mais irritado do que de costume e o segundo um tanto apreensivo. Os pilotos haviam combinado de se reunir à noite para comemorar o resultado das eleições, esperançosos com uma possível virada. Infelizmente as cervejas que eles trouxeram servirão para afogar as mágoas.

\- Cês não acreditam no que aconteceu - Rogerinho começa a explicar após ser indagado quanto ao motivo da irritação além do normal. - A gente tava saindo de casa na minha Sprinter e um bando de filho da puta cercou minha van querendo me agredir só porque tô de vermelho! Eu deixei minha camisa da Seleção em casa justamente pra não ser confundido com esses babacas, mas aí a azul tava suja e só tinha me restado essa. Mas não foi nada que um atropelamento não resolvesse.

\- Tinha até um cara entre eles que eu já tinha atropelado umas duas vezes - Renan complementa. - Eu até queria utilizar a arma do diálogo, mas quando eu o reconheci não tive dúvidas: mandei minha empadinha de palmito aqui passar por cima. Quase que a gente não chega.

\- Bem feito pra eles. Mas talvez vocês nem deveriam ter saído de casa se tava tão perigoso assim - Julinho comenta.

\- E a gente ia fazer o que com esse monte de cerveja, Julinho? - Rogerinho questiona com os braços levantados. - Cerginho deixou um monte de garrafa pra mim, Renan e eu eu não íamos dar conta de tudo isso, não!

Os quatro amigos então se acomodam na sala, abrem suas cervejas e começam a discutir suas preocupações com o futuro após as eleições, o que leva Maurílio a externar seus medos, que ele logo descobre que são compartilhados por Rogerinho e Renan. Os dois estão há pouco tempo juntos e, apesar de parecerem um casal inusitado, ainda assim é algo bonito de ver. Com tristeza, porém, Maurílio se dá conta de que eles estão no mesmo barco dele e de Julinho, o que significa dizer que precisarão de todo apoio possível, embora ele desconfie que Rogerinho saberá se defender muito bem.

\- A gente tá é fodido - Maurílio conclui, olhando para o chão. O silêncio que se estabelece entre os pilotos é carregado de tensão. Os pilotos passam alguns minutos bebendo e perdidos em seus pensamentos até que Julinho se levanta para apanhar seu violão do lado do sofá. Maurílio observa o namorado sentar-se novamente ao seu lado e dedilhar no instrumento algumas notas que a princípio ele não reconhece. Então, Julinho começa a cantar:

_Hoje você é quem manda_  
_Falou, tá falado_  
_Não tem discussão_  
_Não_  
  
_A minha gente hoje anda_  
_Falando de lado_  
_E olhando pro chão, viu?_

Maurílio imediatamente sorri quando finalmente reconhece a canção sendo tocada e se junta ao outro piloto:

_Você que inventou este estado_  
_Inventou de inventar_  
_Toda escuridão_  
_Você que inventou o pecado_  
_Esqueceu-se de inventar o perdão_

_Apesar de você_  
_Amanhã há de ser outro dia_  
_Eu pergunto a você_  
_Onde vai se esconder_  
_Da enorme euforia_

Aos poucos o piloto da Kombi sente sua tristeza diminuir e canta com mais convicção, vez ou outra olhando e sorrindo para Julinho, que retribui o sorriso. Renan logo entra na cantoria dois e até a mãe de Julinho, que havia se retirado ao seu quarto, retorna à sala para cantar junto. Rogerinho, eternamente avesso a ambiente de música, permanece em silêncio, mas Maurílio fica satisfeito só de ver suas feições mais suavizadas enquanto bebe sua cerveja e assiste ao demais.

Assim eles passam o restante da noite cantando canções de uma época sombria pela que o Brasil viveu numa tentativa de animar os espíritos e esquecer, ao menos temporariamente, que os próximos anos prometem ser igualmente sombrios. Quando chega a hora de Rogerinho e Renan voltarem para casa, os pilotos prometem apoiar uns aos outros e enfrentar juntos o que tiverem que enfrentar.

Mais tarde na cama, existe algo de mais urgente e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e protetor na maneira com que Maurílio e Julinho fazem amor - sim, Maurílio percebe que eles estão fazendo amor, e não transando como de costume. É como se cada beijo, cada centímetro de pele que as mãos e os lábios percorrem, cada suspiro e cada gemido quisessem demonstrar o quão grato eles estão por terem um ao outro em suas vidas. Quando estão perto de atingirem o clímax, Julinho entrelaça uma das mãos de Maurílio com a sua e olha no fundo de seus olhos, um olhar que diz “eu gosto muito de você” ao piloto da Kombi. E quando finalmente chegam lá, os lábios se unem em um beijo profundo, abafando os gemidos um do outro e selando o compromisso de ficarem juntos para o que der e vier.

Antes de cair no sono com a cabeça sobre o peito de Julinho, Maurílio volta a imaginar o futuro sombrio que o aguarda, o que faz seu corpo tensionar. As coisas não serão fáceis para eles. Não serão fáceis para ninguém, na verdade. Mas, ao sentir Julinho o abraçar mais forte, beijar seus cabelos e sussurrar “Tá tudo bem, moreno”, ele tem certeza de que não precisará enfrentar o que quer que for sozinho. Eles resistirão, juntos. E tudo ficará bem.

Amanhã vai ser outro dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Siga-me no [@alineb_silva](https://twitter.com/alineb_silva) se assim o desejar. E resistamos.


End file.
